Varek
Vareks were the mutated decendants of the Dark Angels created on Skarel to be protectors of the Crucible. They fought Angels, Dark Angel, Hell and all subsequent races involved in the Third and Last War in Heaven, ending in the near-total destruction of their race and succeeding in the destruction of many rival races. Regarded mortals as the greatest enemy, the Vareks were hated and feared throughout all time and space. They were the oldest and most frequent foes of the Tariel and Blazer, having faced him several times in every one of his incarnations. Biology Although the Vareks looked entirely mechanical, they were in fact cybernetic organisms or cyborgs, with a biological body sheathed in and supported by a protective outer shell of Omegite metal armour, armed and mobile. In this respect they were somewhat similar to a cyber beings like human borgs unlike them, the Vareks' bodies had mutated so drastically from their Dark Angel ancestors they had lost all humanoid appearance, save for the eyes, although they appear Angelic like in form due to the armour that surrounds the mutant inside. Since these beings are decendants of Dark Angels through genetic mutation, they possess free will and also have the capacity to become geniuses, they also were equipped with technology that can destroy a soul completely. They have been "programmed" to believe that they are the master race and everything that isn't a Varek are but diseases or vermin that have to be destroyed. The concept of purity also matters to a Varek, the civil war of Varek kind came into being when Human-Vareks, Angel Vareks and Dark Angel Vareks fought amongst themselves simply because Dark Angel Vareks viewed there own genetic string as pure, this racial supremacy is the result of Omega's view of his own mastery over all. Anatomy The Varek casing, originally called the "Mark IV Omegitine V.O.T" *'Top:' Contains the mutant itself, The head holds most of it and ussually comes with adapted eyes so that it can (to a degree) use Dark Angel eye abilities. *'Mid:' Varek Chests hold the Essence Crystal that allows the being to control time and space through conventional means in which they generate a superficial soul without having imagination, weaponry is also common in this level, depending on the Type of Varek the weaponry varies but the lasers that they all possess can kill anyone with a single shot stone dead by litterally obliterating the persons ability to hold a soul within the mind, forcing the soul to leave the body so it cannot be healed and the body becomes useless as a vessel for souls meaning rebirth of the being cannot be possible, Wings also contribute at this level as a means to stablize the Varek during flight, they are however not needed in any other means of flight. *'Bottom:' The Varek have the ability to levitate using pads on the feet, they can also use the feet to shift gravity and allow movement on surfaces normally that couldn't, some also come with talons for capturing or damaging other beings, this is common in Varek Supremes. Battle armour The creatures inside their "machines" were almost always Dark Angel mutants, which the Tariel once described as "little green blobs in bonded Omegite armour". Mutated members of other species, including Humans, also occupied the casings on occasion but were considered impure, even to themselves. The interdependence of biological and mechanical components made the Vareks a type of cyborg however during the creation of the Human Vareks, Omega had to turn them into pure Cyborgs meanin that they were welded to there own armour for reasons not explained. Externally, the Vareks resembled human-sized Dark Angel, even glorifying some members with a closer look to the ancestors, however the race itself believes Dark Angels are failed and flawed while they are true in design (except for Omega which they revered as a God). They did contain a self destruct system incase of failure, this would automaticall begin to go off when the Vareks casing is impared in any way in order to protect not only Omega's technology but the Dna ancestry of Dark Angels. The Varek creature had no visible vocal apparatus as such and their voices were electronic. Their most infamous battle-cry was "E-VIS-CER-ATE", each syllable screeched in a deep, frantic-sounding, electronic scream (the last two syllables together). Other common utterances included "I (or WE) OBEY!" to any command from a superior. Vareks also had radio communicators built into their shells to emit an alarm to summon other Vareks if the casing was opened from outside, then commence the countdown to self destruction. The Vareks eyepiece was its most powerful yet vulnerable spot – as there was no back-up system if this was obscured, damaged or destroyed – and impairing its vision often led to its main weapon being fired indiscriminately. The Varek casing also functioned as a fully-sealed environment suit, allowing travel through the vacuum of space or underwater without the need for additional life-support equipment. A Varek was connected to its casing through a positronic link. The mutant itself accesses nutrient feeders and control mechanisms inside its internal chamber. The power source of the Varek casing also changed several times. During his first encounter with them on Daemos Tariek learned that the casing was externally powered by Blackstar radiation transmitted through Daemos itself and the radiation from the Blackstar planet transmitted throughout time through the Time-gaps. Isolating a Varek from the Daemos's direct Blackstar Radiation stream would make all of its systems collapse, although it was not immediately fatal to the occupant. The Vareks overcame this defect by the help of Infused Omegite into a crystaline form in order to create an atrificial Essence carrying prism, it fed of magical essences to keep mobile and since magic is a vast conduit, it is much harder to cut them off this support. By the beginning of the third and last war in heaven the Vareks had adapted their technology to use a type of energy apparently linked to the process of time travel On more than one occasion, Varek and their devices were seen to leech this energy from time-travellers to power themselves. The inner casing, in which the actual Varek resided, also held a life support system and a battle-computer for strategic and tactical knowledge. The Varek Mutant operated the casings manually. Once removed, other life forms could pilot one if they could fit within. The interior mutant was a green or pinkish "blob." It was the brain of the Varek and the true creature that hated everything not a Varek. The "blobs" were usually genetically mutated Dark Angels or, at times, other species captured by the Vareks. They were depicted with multiple tentacular protrusions and "human features". Despite their apparent lack of any motive capability they were capable of defending themselves, as demonstrated when a Varek attacked and killed a soldier. While Varek were typically small mutants, at least one member of the species, Varek Archon (Varek Emperor), had extremely large tentacles and was pale green; he could even produce a sac-like membrane that appeared to come from his mouth. Vulnerabilities Although they were nearly invulnerable, Vareks had several exploitable weaknesses. These changed and varied depending on the Varek's type. *Eyes susceptible to concentrated fire *Pride *Arrogance *Lack of imagination *Explosion on a scale of an atom bomb *High-powered Huon energy weapons *Varek Energy blasts (Soul ripper cannons) *Lightbringer(sword) *Michaels Sword *Reliance on logic & machinery *Blackstar weaponry *Time Weaponry (like Omega's Helm) *Dark Arch-Angel abilities *Overloading *Intense sonic beams *Anti-Omegite Plasma Bolts *Similar Omegite weapons.